villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Wei Cheng
' '''Wei Cheng '(born 1955) is a powerful and feared gangster, as he is the head of the Los Santos Triads. Cheng is a central character and one of the two secondary antagonists in Grand Theft Auto V. Storyline Cheng sends his son Tao and his translator to carry out a business deal with drug kingpin Trevor Phillips, looking to expand his business of running guns and drugs out in the country side of San Andreas. The deal does not go over as planned however, as Trevor's meth lab is attacked by a Mexican rival gang, the Varrios Los Aztecas, which results in a massive shootout and many Aztecas (including Ortega if he was not killed during the Lost MC massacre) killed by Trevor and his associate Chef. Due to this, Cheng decides Trevor is too reckless and unpredictable and decides to make the deal with his rivals, the O'Neil Brothers (led by Elwood O'Neil) instead. Upon learning this information, an enraged Trevor storms the O'Neil family farm and slaughters all the brothers on the premises (aside from Elwood, Walton, and Wynn), effectively ruining Cheng's plans for expansion. Later, in retaliation to the murder of Elwood, Cheng has Michael De Santa kidnapped by his men in an attempt to blackmail Trevor into handing over his meth and gun businesses. However at the time, Trevor and Michael had a falling out after Trevor discovered the full extent of Michael's cooperation with the federal government. It quickly becomes clear to the Triad boss that Trevor has no interest in Michael's safety and orders him killed anyway by having him chopped up in a meat packing facility by a moving bone saw. However, Franklin Clinton comes to Michael's rescue and kills many of Cheng's men in their escape. It is possible for Trevor to call Cheng after this who then tells him that Michael was freed, which enrages Trevor. Ending In the end, Franklin is given the choice to kill Michael, Trevor or take their chances going up against all their enemies once and for all. If Franklin chooses to attack their enemies, Cheng is on the gang's list of loose ends (which also includes Harold "Stretch" Joseph, an OG-turned-Ballas gangster, Steve Haines, a corrupt FIB agent and Devin Weston, a business tycoon), because of his animosity towards Trevor after the deaths of Elwood O'Neil and his brothers, whom Cheng was working with. Franklin eventually carries out the hit on Cheng as Trevor was already ecstatic on killing Haines whom he hated from the minute he saw him, and Michael De Santa (whom Cheng wrongfully deducted was Trevor's boyfriend) volunteered to kill Stretch on the basis that he is not a known associate of Stretch. With the help of the gang's heist planner and expert hacker Lester, he locates Cheng on the road in a convoy by the Pacific Bluffs Beach Club with several armed guards and his son Tao. Franklin can choose to use a sticky bomb by detonating it on Cheng's car, killing him, his son, and their translator. Trivia *Wei Cheng is voiced by veteran Chinese actor and stuntman, George Cheung. *Cheng was at first the main antagonist towards Trevor through the beginning of his campaign, but this later changes as Trevor began working for the true main villains later on. *His name may be a reference to Wei Shen, the protagonist of Sleeping Dogs released by Square Enix and United Front in 2012. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Gangsters Category:Parents Category:Leader Category:Torturer Category:Kidnapper Category:Blackmailers Category:Old Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Crime Lord Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Mutilators Category:GTA Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Drug Dealers Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Bigger Bads Category:Rich Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Murderer Category:Thugs Category:Mobsters Category:Archenemy Category:Betrayed Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Male Villains Category:Thief Category:Affably Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mongers Category:Abusers Category:Egotist Category:Paternal Villains Category:Deceased Category:Damned Souls